


The Mighty Fall

by VisualStain



Series: Creative Writing Challenges [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A serial killer and a cannibal is the best roommate combo, But she has her weaknesses, Detectives, Execution, Marie is smart, Only slight mention of him but he's there, Roommates, Serial Killers, The cannibal was made by my best friend Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualStain/pseuds/VisualStain
Summary: After years of evading capture, infamous serial killer Marie Tarpley has been caught. But can the detective pin her for her crimes?Based on the prompt: Create a scene where a criminal and a detective talk either alone or in a trial. Challenge: Include these two lines: “You’re insane!” “I know! Isn’t it great?”





	The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a full story with Marie and Valentino one day, just because I love the idea of a serial killer and a cannibal being roommates. For now, there's just brief mention of their friendship. Also, there's some violent descriptions because Marie just loves blood and gore.

“Marie Tarpley, I see you have made yourself comfortable?” Detective Shamus closed the heavy steel door and a resounding click signified that it had locked. She was silent, her hands clenched slightly. Detective Shamus sat down across from her and leaned forwards in his chair. 

“This is the part where you confess,” he said.

Marie mimicked the detective’s position. Her chin resting on her folded hands. “Oh is it now,” Marie asked and narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing him. “And what is it, exactly, that you can do to make me do such a thing?” Detective Shamus laid an overstuffed manilla folder on the metal table with a bang. He motioned for Marie to open it. Maneuvering so that her handcuffs did not get in the way, she did. A surge of pride filled her once she saw what was inside and Marie had to bite her lip to hold back a giggle. 

Inside the folder was pictures and diagrams and reports detailing each and every single one of her crimes. Well, almost every crime. Marie noted that the folder was missing a few. 

“Do you see now? We have you pegged,” Detective Shamus interrupted her browsing. “Go on and confess.”

Marie closed the folder, “Nice try, Detective. But all your evidence is circumstantial. You can’t convict me of anything.” She leaned back in her chair and smirked. She was confident that she would walk free once more. Detective Shamus, however, wasn’t finished just yet. He pulled out another manilla folder, and laid it on the table.

This folder wasn’t as thick, but still contained several files. Marie simply stared at it. Marie had an inkling about what was in the folder, and she didn’t like it. She didn’t like it one itty, bitty, bit.

“Well go on and open it! We haven’t got all day.” Detective Shamus said. 

Marie’s handcuffs rattled when she reached for the file and she realized that her hands were shaking. She opened the file, and a smiling mugshot of a familiar red-haired, dark-skinned man stared up at her.

_ Valentino _ , she thought. Marie realized at that moment that she had finally been caught. “Fine,” she muttered.

“What was that?”

“I said ‘Fine’!” Quieter Marie added, “I’ll confess. I just hope you realize this violates the Fifth.”

“I really don’t care.” Detective Shamus grabbed a camera from his bag and set it on the table to record her confession. Before he could hit record, Marie held up a hand to stop him.

“Hold on,” she said. “First, I want you to let him go. If he’s not set free then I will not say a single word.” The Detective sighed and left the room. He stormed back into the room sometime later in a huff. Marie raised an eyebrow, “Was it really necessary to slam the door?”

Detective Shamus flopped himself onto the chair in front of Marie again. 

“Confess. Now.” He gritted out, and started the camera.

Marie grinned, “This is going to take a while.” She paused, then said, “After all, you did miss a few.”

Detective Shamus blanched. “We… We missed a few?”

“Of course. At least three more from my count. Most likely more. And you don’t want to miss the beautiful picture that all those broken and bloody bodies make. Quite a shame really, by the time you get to them, I believe they’ll already have decayed. There’s nothing quite like being there in the moment. Hearing their screams. Feeling their blood squirt everywhere. Taking a few pieces home for the fridge.” Marie said and laughed maliciously. 

Detective Shamus stood up and backed away from Marie. “That’s sick. You’re insane!”

“I know! Isn’t it great? Besides,” Marie said, “you were the one who came after me in the first place. Didn’t you detective?” 

He ran out of the room, Marie’s insane laughter following him even after he was gone.

 

The trial was short, and her time in prison was even shorter. She was a convicted serial killer that had evaded capture for years, Marie could tell that they were anxious to get her to the chopping block.

         Within a week of her trial Marie was being led to the electric chair. Because of her oh so wonderful reputation, the state had decided to make her execution public.

She was led outside and past the crowd that had gathered to see her die. They shouted horribly venomous things at her and if not for the guards, Marie was sure that they would be throwing things at her. Marie grinned at their reactions and almost laughed out loud. As if she would really take anything they said seriously mere moments before her execution.

Marie’s soon-to-be executioners strapped her tight into the electric chair. Marie’s eyes skimmed over the hate-filled crowd and stopped once she reached a familiar pair of red eyes. She could practically see the cogs turning in his head, trying to figure out a way to get her out alive. 

_ I’m sorry Valentino, _ she thought.  _ It looks like I won’t be able to get you that dinner I promised. _

“Any last words?” A police officer from her right asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “It’s about fucking time you losers caught me. You weren’t worth my time.”

The executioner flipped the switch.


End file.
